The Partier's Apprentice/Hair Ball
The Partier's Apprentice/Hair Ball is the sixth episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis The Partier's Apprentice Guy Diamond wants to train the shy florist Meadow Sprigs to throw parties for Trolls while he takes a night off. Guy gets jealous when Meadow seems to outdo him in partying. Hair Ball Smidge has difficult choice on whether to go with Guy Diamond or Milton, but ends up hurting their feelings. Plot The Partier's Apprentice Smidge is hosting a party and panicking. Poppy is trying to calm her down but then Biggie breaks the news that everyone thinks its "good". This causes Smidge to faint. Poppy orders Biggie to get her "The Life of the Party", which turns out to be Guy Diamond. Within moments he turns the party around and everyone is happy. Smidge thanks him, but then four more summons light up the sky. Guy nearly faints and Poppy catches him, being the Villages "Life of the Party" is getting to him and Guy is exhausted. Smidge suggests Guy takes a night off and trains someone else to take over the role of "Life of the Party". Guy takes the idea and repeats it as his own much to Smidge's annoyance. The next morning Poppy and Guy are at the market and Guy states the apprentice need certain qualities. Poppy suggest Satin and Chenille first. While the twins have the style, they lack harmony. Biggie is her next suggestion but while he is friendly, he lacks the social skills as he only talks about Mr. Dinkles. Guy feels this is a hopeless cause until a voice attracts his attention. He turn to Meadow Spriggs who is looking after her flowers. He see her grow the flowers and imagines her doing the same for parties. Before Poppy can warn Guy about a problem with her, Guy rushes off to talk to her. It turns out Meadow is extremely shy, a concept Guy struggles to understand. Guy cases after Meadow as she escapes trying to tell her he'd like to offer her a chance to be his apprentice but at first she does everything she can to escape him before letting up and stating that she lacks the confidence with Trolls that she has with plants. After Guy draw similarities before taking care of plants and parties, Meadow decides to give it a try. Guy explains the 5 levels of partying. The party starts off as a "Bumping" party before he turns up, then moves onto "Jammin" when he shows up, followed by "Rager" once he gets started. After this comes "Thru da roof" in reach Trolls form a troll hair and lift the party goer up into the air to show off their majesty. The final level is "Out of Con-Troll" where every Troll's hair becomes a golden colour, Guy has never achieved this level. He finishes and asks for any questions, she asks if going to bed at 6pm would be a problem and Guy sighs. Guy puts together a practice party with his friends and tells Meadow to get out there and get the party started. Meadow speaks but mumbles everything and no one can hear her until a megaphone is put in front of her. Guy admits defeat with her as she is too nervous and uncomfortable. He later appears getting a coffee to keep himself awake, Poppy comments its late for coffee. He sees the light come on to summon him but it goes off almost as soon as it comes on. Smidge and Cooper tells Guy at the party that MEadow just showed up out of now where and started to lift the party. Meadow states that she figured out from Guy's parting speech to her that he was trying to boast her confidence. Guy plays along with this. People start making comments about her being better then Guy and Poppy tries to ensure Guy thats not true. But then Meadow starts to move the party up a level and the Trolls from a hair chair. Guy out of jealousy grabs everyone's attention. The two begin a party competition with the trolls going between the pair until Guy is exhausted and can't keep up. He gives up but Meadow points out that the Trolls hair have all turned Gold. Between them, the two have pushed the Trolls attending the parties to the highest level. The two reconcile and then see another symbol in the air summoning "The Life of the Party". Meadow asks Guy if he still wants to take the night off. The pair head off to the next party together. Episode notes *The spotlight is a reference to Batman, this is made even further more obvious from Guy's pose as he jumps onto the scene as he makes his hair look like Batman's cape. *"With great partying comes great responsibility" is a reference to the quote from Spider-Man "with great power comes great responsibility". Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Guy Diamond *Meadow Spriggs *Biggie *Bella Brightly *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *DJ Suki *Keith Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "The Partier's Apprentice"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Hair Ball The episode starts off with a scrapbook from Poppy explaining the "Hair Ball", which despite its name is the Trolls fanciest event of the year and the event they all dress up in their fanciest outfits and hair styles. She is at Maddy's saloon getting her hair done along with most of the other village. Smidge comes in with excellent news; she is the date of Milton Moss, her crush. Except Poppy points out that Smidge is Guy Diamond's date already. Guy appears to tell her how excited he is about tonight. Poppy says to talk to Guy as he will understand, at that moment Guy Diamond appears. He gives Smidge a necklace for the night to wear. Guy is excited to go to the dance with the strongest dancer in the village due to all the moves they can pull off together and all eyes will be on them. Guy's words make Smidge unable to talk to him about his date with her. Smidge quickly comes up with the plan to keep the two dates apart and switch between the two. Poppy, biggie, Satin and Chenille all arriving that evening to the ball and go into the party. Poppy tells her friends to go out onto the dance floor, but Poppy also gets distracted by a half-full punch ball. The others say to her that every Hair Ball she spends the entire time trying to make others happy that she forgets to dance. Branch, whose not even dressed up, speaks up and says Poppy has the right idea and the others are shocked by his wallflowering. Poppy states she will make sure Branch dances, but then gets distracted by decorations. As soon as Poppy goes off a Limo critter brings Smidge and Guy Diamond to the ball. Guy checks with Smidge all eyes are on them and they go into the ball. In the ball, Smidge spots Milton Moss and ditches Guy at the refreshments table by telling him to retell a story of his to the Trolls there. She goes to Milton dressed up in a different dress with a different hairstyle. The two hang out for a while lost in each other's company, even getting their photo taken. Smidge comes up with an excuse not to go to the Refreshments table because thats where she left Guy and claims she is afraid to brownies. Smidge returns to Guy in her original dress but hear Milton calling her and tells Guy he has something in his teeth so she can ditch him and go back to Milton as Guy creates a ball of hair around him to deal with it. At Milton, he points over Smidge's shoulder to a brownie and Smidge has to play along with her earlier claim about being scared of them. She is shocked that her plan to keep her dates separate is working. She runs by Poppy who is still sorting out the decoration and Branch who is still wallflowering, this time he now has shades on trying to annoy Poppy. Branch points out that Poppy isn't dancing as an excuse not to dance and Poppy states that she is busy. Meanwhile smidge is constantly running back and fourth between her dates while Poppy talks. She tells Poppy her plan is going great. At that moment, DJ has the Trolls all take to the floor and Smidge is now on the dance floor with both Guy and Milton Moss unaware of her deception. She continues the back and fourth until she starts messing up, appearing in the wrong dress, etc. Then as the dance ends the spotlight shines on her and she has her hands holding both Milton and Guy. Guy runs off in tears that Smidge deceived him and Milton also leaves embarrassed by what Smidge has done. Smidge goes to Guy and apologises, Guy begins to wallow about it but whispers to her that its all an act. Guy is playing off of her breaking his heart for attention and tells her to go to Milton. She apologises to Milton alo and the two reconcile. One last dance number begins and the pair take to the dancefloor with Guy even acting as a discoball. Poppy gives up and tells Branch she is taking him on the dancefloor right now. Branch quickly goes behind the tree he has leaned all night on and comes back in a tuxedo. He reveals that he knew the only way to get her onto the dance floor was for him to refuse. The pair of them dance together. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Milton Moss *Smidge *Satin and Chenille *Biggie *Maddy *Fuzzbert *DJ Suki Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Hair Ball"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes